


Yet Another Miracle

by Corrie71



Series: STID Missing Moments [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes us from the reveal of Harrison's true identity to when the power goes out, from McCoy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Miracle

Meanwhile…in sickbay…

“At least we’re moving again.” McCoy commented to Khan, running the medical sensor over him, distracted by the strange data coming back. Who was this guy? 

“If you think you’re safe at warp, you’re wrong.” Carol and Khan locked eyes before Carol dashed out of the room. Bones wondered if she was going to strip for Jim again and chuckled. Khan’s eyes narrowed on him.

“What’s so funny, Doctor Bones?”

“It’s Doctor McCoy.”

“You remind me of a friend of mine. We had a relationship very like you and your captain in my youth in London.” Bones head snapped up. London--where Julia’s miracle child had been cured. He stared at Khan for a heartbeat and then another as the puzzle pieces slotted into place in his head.

“You did that. You cured xenopolythemia.” Bones breathed, awe in his voice.

“The eugenics program cured many conditions before we were dispatched on the Botany Bay.”

“But you did it recently, didn’t you?” Bones asked, mindful of the security team surrounding them, not sure he wanted information like that out. 

“Just two earth days ago, I did a favor for a friend of mine who worked at the Kelvin Archives.”

How on earth had Khan managed to cure a disease with no known treatment? “I saw his daughter yesterday. She loved playing on the monkey bars—a real miracle child.”

“Yes, a simple serum of my own blood. I can show you, if you like.” Bones struggled to remember all this man had cost them. He thought of the loss of the Kelvin Archives, the deaths at Starfleet headquarters, Christopher Pike gone too soon. Though repulsed by Khan’s despicable actions, the doctor in him desperately wanted to know more. Following Khan’s instructions, he utilized the last of the blood sample and created the serum.

“What am I going to test this on?” Bones mused aloud.

“I’d imagine the dead tribble on that desk would suffice.”

“It’s been dead a while though.”

“Yes, I can tell by the smell. It’ll work. Might take a bit.” Khan said, just as they tumbled out of warp.

* * *

After they stabilized from being knocked out of warp, Bones dispatched his medical crew all over the ship for triage and treatment of the injured crew. His instinct was to go with them to help. But Jim needed him to watch over Khan. After settling the sickbay, Bones walked to the desk and injected the tribble with the serum just as he heard Jim’s footsteps behind him. He glanced around to see Jim cross to Khan and listened their conversation. He watched his friend bargain with a madman and ask his help. Within a moment, Bones realized what Jim was proposing.

“Wait a minute. Hold on, Jim.” Bones grabbed his arm and Jim glanced at him. Bones ignored Khan’s amused look. “How are you planning to get over to that other ship?”

“Spacesuits.”

“What are you planning to do? Stroll over there? In case you haven’t noticed, we’re IN SPACE with a massive debris field between us and them.”

“Yes, that’s why I’ll be wearing a spacesuit.” Jim snapped back but Bones had just gotten started.

“And that’s just getting over there. Once you get in, assuming you don’t get splattered over the hull like a bug on a windshield, what are you going to do? Stroll in and ask the Admiral to tea?”

“I’ll do what I always do, Bones, improvise.”

“We can access the other ship via a port.” Khan cut in.

“See. There’s a port.” Jim said. “Relax, Bones, it’ll be fine. Khan, you coming with me or not?”

After Jim and Khan left, Bones paced sickbay restlessly until he simply couldn’t bear it a second longer and headed for the bridge. He could monitor Jim’s insane space jaunt much better from up there. He slid on to the bridge and crouched by the captain’s chair. 

“Tell me this is going to work.” Clearly Jim had driven him around the bend if he was actually seeking comfort from a Vulcan. He clenched his hands as Spock pressed in the sequence and launched Jim and Khan out of the ship like pinballs. He rushed to the display, watched Jim’s progress, warned him that he’s off course, and cannot choke out another word through the rest of the entire operation. Dimly, he knew that the crew worked together to make the impossible happen yet again, but all he could focus on was the little dot on the monitor that showed Jim, hurtling through space. When he heard Jim introduce Scotty and Khan, his legs gave out. He only managed to keep himself upright by grabbing on to the railing. 

“He made it. It’s ok.” Nyota whispered to him, squeezing his hand. Jim is correct in his belief that she knows about their relationship. Bones felt a certain kinship with her. She’s possibly the only other person on this ship to understand what loving the man in charge is like. He listened to Spock converse with…Spock. Bones tried hard not to imagine what might be happening on the other ship and to ignore the fact that the love of his life is over there with not one but two madmen. Three if you wanted to count Scotty. Bones was just trying to think of something to keep himself busy and distracted so he didn’t go absolutely out of his mind with worry when Spock approached. 

“Doctor McCoy. If you’ve recovered enough, I’d appreciate you listening to my idea..”

* * * 

“Bones! Bones!” Jim rushed through the door of sickbay, upright and walking, supporting Carol between himself and Scotty. Bones continued to treat his patient but he can’t take his eyes off Jim. Yet another miracle…Jim back, safe, whole, and mostly sound.

“It’s good to see you, Jim.” Bones said, letting the true meaning of his words show in his eyes. 

Jim smiled at him, a real Jim smile, pride evident in his voice as he asked, “You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?”

“Damn right I did.” Bones answered, leaning in closer to Jim, like a plant reaching for the sun. If they were not in the middle of sickbay, he’d… But Jim does it for him by leaning over to give him a brief, smacking kiss on the mouth. Bones laughed at the shocked expression on Scotty’s face and glanced around at the medical staff. Carol stared opened mouthed at them. Looked like their secret is out of the bag. 

“He killed Khan’s crew…” Jim begins.

’Spock’s cold but he’s not that cold. I’ve got Khan’s crew. 72 human popsicles safe and sound in their cryo tubes.” Bones stared at Jim’s gorgeous face, trying to imprint this moment of victory in his memory forever. Once again, Jim has done the impossible and saved them all. Again.

Just then, the lights go out…

“I’ve gotta get to Engineering, sir.” Scotty said.

“I’ll come with you, Scotty. Great job, Bones.” Jim briefly squeezed his arm before dashing off again. 

“You better come back here to be patched up when you’re done, Jim? You hear me, kid?” Bones called before running to Carol to strap her to the biobed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The clunky dialogue with the tribble is what kicked off this whole series. It just made me crazy that they didn’t have Jim talking to Bones about his plan. I get—genuinely get—that Spock is supposed to be the first officer. But, at least at this point in the series, Jim has no reason to trust Spock. Only the day before, Spock cost him command of the Enterprise so I really don’t think Jim does trust him at this point. He is able to put it aside and work with him for the greater cause. But Jim does trust Bones—after all, he sends Khan to medbay, because he knows Bones will have Jim’s back, as ever. So why doesn’t he talk to him?
> 
> 2) I took a lot of liberties with this scene (mostly because it makes me so nuts). 
> 
> 3) So, the Enterprise has just been badly beaten in a firefight with Marcus’ Enterprise Plus. There was a hull breach and obvious casualties. And what is Bones doing? He is sitting in Sickbay, babysitting Khan, and playing with a tribble. There is NO chance the good doctor would have done that without a direct order from Jim and/or if Khan didn’t give him the answer about that tribble and the medical miracle. 
> 
> 4) Am I nuts or is it implied several times that Carol and Khan have a relationship? Look at the expression on her face when they march him past her in Engineering. Then they communicate with just a look in sickbay. Then again on Marcus’ bridge. Wonder what the backstory is there?
> 
> 5) It’s a shame that Bones misses the moment that Jim humbles himself to beg for his crew from Marcus. And also the clanking deus ex machina with Scotty (even though it was really funny!)
> 
> 6) I desperately wanted to give Jim and Bones a grand goodbye moment here. But it just doesn’t work. Of course, they have no idea what’s about to happen. So, I just wrote it as a “see you later, honey” even though the next time Bones sees Jim, he’s laying in a body bag on his table. 
> 
> 7) Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos. It means a great deal to me and I treasure every single one.


End file.
